


Finally Over

by LenaFerrana



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaFerrana/pseuds/LenaFerrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="small">This is a oneshot but could become a continuing series. The song lyrics at the end are from Skillet's <cite>"Sometimes"</cite>.</span></p></blockquote>





	Finally Over

2007:  


 Nikki sighed as he got ready. He had a busy day ahead of him; today was hopefully the last day of court. At the end of today he’d be a single man once again. The divorce had taken its toll on both involved, but especially on Donna. At the last court hearing she’d passed out in the bathroom stall after breaking down in court. It had killed him when she’d started crying but he couldn’t comfort her; they were past the point of no return so he’d stoically listened to her sobs and the judges’ granting her some privacy. He’d heard the ambulance and had rushed to the where his estranged wife was, being held back by both their lawyers. He’d asked people to watch her, but it was for her safety. Frankie had said that she hadn’t been doing well so when he was gone, he’d had others watch her and tell him how she was. He didn’t see anything wrong with that. He was looking out for her well being; even though they’d had ‘irreconcilable differences’, she was still his.  


Today, Donna was alone; her lawyer had left and she hadn’t been able to hire another on such short notice. She looked tired; worn. He knew this trial had taken a toll on them both. The judge called for order and asked Donna to affirm that she waived any financial rights and aid Nikki could give to her, and she replied in the affirmative. The bassist was glad he’d been sitting down; he’d had no idea she’d asked for that. And it sucked even more because out of the two wives he’d had, he would’ve preferred to give her the money over his first wife. He knew she wouldn’t waste it and would put their children first. With that major roadblock out of the way, the case went by swiftly. They didn’t acknowledge each other as they left the court room; he let her go through first though and then they parted. He had to give the final checks to his lawyer and when it was over he went home.  


The afternoon light filtered in through the drawn blinds; the house was quiet. Brandi had heard about the proceedings and had kept with her, surprisingly on her own. He’d been thankful to her for that; although right now, the quiet was too much... It felt like the silence was permeating his soul; it cleared his mind which began to finally replay all of his mistakes; the chances he could’ve redeemed himself but didn’t. He’d begin again tomorrow; today he wanted to forget and to drown. Going to the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of beer and sat on the couch; he had a lot more to drown in tonight; there wasn’t a need to have it all at once...

  
  
Sometimes I don’t wanna be better.  
Sometimes I can’t be put back together.  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe there’s someone else who could be just as messed up as me.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot but could become a continuing series. The song lyrics at the end are from Skillet's "Sometimes".


End file.
